Royal Creed: Blue Blooded Assassins
by SugarKiller
Summary: AU. Your favorite assassins are young princes of neighboring kingdoms united by a secret pact that runs through royal blood. As one night changes their lives drastically,will the princes step up their hidden blades and save the kingdoms? Or will their troubles,enemies and differences tear them appart into disaster? Join the heroes in this journey that will change them forever.


Author's Note:

This story is rated R for precaution as it will contain: ~Curse words ~Violence ~Some gore ~Sensitive topics/suicidal thoughts/self-harm/cutting/etc. ~Blood (Lots of it)

Other than that,enjoy.

* * *

_Kingdom of Syria_

_Kingdom of Mohawk_

_Kingdom of Firenze_

_Kingdoms united by a sacred brotherhood of royal blood._

**_Nothing_**_ is true,__**everything**__ is permitted. _

…

"…Altair,are you listening?" The young man suddenly snapped out of his daydreaming. He wore silk robes colored red and white with golden trims. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a birthmark on the right side of his lips that looked like a scar,but it was definitely a birthmark. He wore brown sandals,which were his favorite as with these he could explore and climb outside the castle walls and not worry to harm them,unlike his other shoes that were only reserved for special events. He sat on a pile of brightly colored cushions as there was a coffee table infront of him. The coffee table had piles of papers along with an ink and a quill as Altair practiced his royal calligraphy classes,right after his history classes of course,and other courses. Delicate silk curtails hung around the walls and ceiling as it surrounded the young boy,giving him a regal look of authority. His tutor,Al Mualim,glanced down at the little prince. Altair seemed to freak a bit as he swore that his tutor's bad eye had moved independently. As Altair braced for another speech of why he should be paying attention,the tutor instead rubbed his temples.  
"Altair," He said. "You will be 16 in a matter of two days,you need to stop getting yourself distracted."

The young prince waved his quill as he bowed his head. "Sorry sir,I felt tired all of a sudden."

"It's alright my prince. Now please recite the three tenets of the creed,and how it must apply to the king."The old man demanded as he leaned back on his cushion.

The young prince stood up. He cleared his throat as he spoke. "One: 'Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent'. A great king will never let his anger out,or endanger or abuse of the innocent. Neither of its own kingdom,or from the outside of his territory. Two: 'Hide in plain sight'. A great king shall view through not only the eyes of his own position,but within the eyes of his people,and do his best to ensure their safety,trust and adoration at all cost. Three: 'Never compromise the brotherhood'."The young prince then paused.

Al Mualim looked up. "Yes? Go on?"

Altair looked up,slight disappointment in his eyes. "I…actually…I don't remember what it is."

"It doesn't have to be exact boy,speak in your own words."

"The thing is,I…I don't know how to explain it. I just can't understand it."

Al Mualim breathed and gave a sigh. He sat up. "Sit down boy." Altair did as told. Al Mualim looked at Altair. "The third tenet: 'Never compromise the brotherhood'. When you become king one day,you will have loyal followers. There will be those who will be willing to risk their lives for you,such as those who cherish their own lives first. However; no matter what happens,a great king never abandons his friends,his allies,his brothers. A king shall stand with them,and fall with them,with his kingdom."

Altair gave a nod. But his gaze went looking down. "But I still don't get it…"

"You will one day my young prince. Just you wait,one day the day will come for you to face such tenet,and you will then truly know what it means."Al Mualim smiled. Altair smiled back. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A maid walked in,bowing her head slightly in respect to the young prince and his teacher. "Your majesty,you guest from the house of Al-Sayf has arrived."

"He's here!"Altair said,obviously excited. He then turned to his teacher and bowed his head,getting his hands together. "May I be excused to greet my guest,Mentor?"

Al Mualim smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "Go ahead,Altair.

The young prince smiled and ran out of the room,almost knocking the maid to the side. He ran down the hallways as fast as his feet would take him. He ran down the spiral staircase at the end of the hall and ended up in another hallway. Passing maids and servants would get out of the way to avoid being tackled by the young boy. Saying things like,'be careful' or 'don't run inside the palace'. Soon enough Altair made it to the grand doors of the palace. The guards opened the doors for him as he walked outside to the front garden. The palace was an Arabic style castle,its front gardens filled with fountains and small rivers,grass and flowers from all around the kingdoms. Altair stopped as he saw a carriages being led by men on camels. The front carriage came to a halt. The curtains opened as a man helped a young man,about Altair's age,come down from the luxurious looking carriage.

"Malik!"Altair called with almost a squeal.

"Altair!"The boy yelled back. He wore white robes with light blue adorns on it and silver trims. Malik was the son of the head of the Al-Sayf House,a family of nobles with close ties to the royal family of Al- Ibn-La'Ahad. Malik ran up to Altair and Altair ran up to him. The two hugged each other in a happy brotherly embrace as Malik struggled with his one arm against Altair's twos. About two years ago Malik and his younger brother,Kadar had been invited to a birthday celebration of a relative. However the house had caught on fire and before anyone knew it the household was ablaze. Kadar lost his life along with many others within the fire. Malik survived,but his arm had been burnt too bad to keep it,so they had to amputate it. Malik went into a state of depression for about a year before he returned to normal. He and Altair had been friends as long as they both could crawl. Even as they were both close to aging 16,they acted like kids,like boys when they were together.

"You're finally here! I was thinking you weren't gonna come."

"What are you saying I practically live next door,Altair!"

The two friends laughed. Just as they talked about the trip here,the King,Altair's dad walked up. Malik took notice. He and his servants quickly gave a bow.

"Your majesty,King Umar."Malik said with respect.

Altair turned. "Father."

"Altair,I see you have greeted our guests,but shouldn't you be at your lessons?"Umar asked.

"I asked Al Mualim if I could greet them,and he said I could be excused."Altair insisted.

"Well,if he said so,I guess."Umar said. He was usually strict,but was actually very kind,especially when it came to his only son. Malik's father soon came from his carriage and greeted Umar.

"Your majesty."

"Faheem Al-Sayf,it's been so long."King Umar said as he shook Malik's father's hand.

"It has been indeed,your majesty."Faheem said.

"I thank you for accepting the invitation. I have so many things to take care of at the moment,I need someone who I can trust."

"I understand. It is no worries. Our friendship does go along since I served under you when we were young."

"Indeed. Even then we agreed that if we had offsprings of different gender,we would have them marry."

"I remember,Malik was this close from being married to Altair."

To this the two boys let out an 'EW' while the adults laughed. Umar clapped his hands and the servants started to bring in their stuff,preparing the rooms for the guests.

"Come in come in,we have much to talk while your rooms are ready,would you like some wine?"Umar asked.  
"Maybe a little."Faheem said with a confident smile. Umar smirked. Altair then tapped his father's hand. Umar turned.

"Father,can Malik sleep over at my room?"Altair asked.

"Altair,you shouldn't bother our guests."Umar said.  
"Please. We will be good."

Umar sighed and turned to Faheem,who simply shrugged. Umar turned back at his son. "Fine,I'll have Malik's belongings and extra sheets and cushions be sent to your room."

"Yes!"Altair cheered as Malik and Altair clapped. They then turned to their elders. They gave a bow as the two insuperable friends ran off into the castle. Umar shook his head.

"He's definitely your kid."Umar joked.

Faheem smiled. "And he's definitely yours. He even has her eyes." Faheem then clamped his hand over his mouth at what he said last. "P-Please forgive me…!"

"It's alright,I don't matter. It is true,he does indeed have her eyes."Umar said in a calm voice. They were talking about the late queen of course: Umar's true love and Altair's mother. She had died at childbirth which left Umar devastated. Altair never met his mother,but each time Umar saw him,he could see her in his eyes.

…

As Umar and Faheel were busying themselves catching up,Altair and Malik walked around the back garden which they had all to themselves,besides the guards that watched over them.

"How does it feel,Altair?"Malik asked.

"About what?"

"About turning 16 tomorrow night."

"Oh,that."

Malik tilted his head. "Are you not happy?"

"I am,I'm a year older. But what's so special though? It's only a number."

"A number that represents that you've lived another year. Many didn't make it to their birthdays this year because of illness and accidents. Besides,you're coming of age,a step closer to become king."

"Yeah,which also means harder training,more work,and less time for being me." Altair sat on the ground as he threw a rock into the fountain. Malik walked up to him and sat beside him.  
He spoke up to his friend. "You are to be king one day Altair. These lessons you are given are just making sure you are prepared,so when the time comes,you'll be a great king right off the bat! After that,you can do whatever you wanna do."

"Not really." Altair muttered. He traced his finger on the water of the fountain,the fishes swimming away from him. "I want to explore,Malik. Visit other kingdoms not on royal affairs,but because of adventure and fun. I want to know more and explore the world beyond this dessert. If I turn King,I can't do that,the kingdom would need me to stay here."

Malik looked up thinking. The wind ruffled his short,black hair as his big brown eyes were staring at the clouds. "I guess you have a point there."

Altair gave an annoyed groan as he let himself fall back on the grass,just lying there lazily. "I wish I could just stop time,or atleast have the power to know stuff by wishing it. I want to see,sense and feel so much,but I don't want to disappoint father."

Malik laid next to his friend,staring up at the clouds. "I know that feeling. Dad has been asking me if I wanted to be a politician. But I'm not good in front of a big group of people,especially people I don't know."

"Duuuude,trade places with me. I'll sink my hair in ink and I'll cover yours in dirt. You can be the prince while I run off."

"And leave me to be decapitated? Very funny Altair." Altair smirked at that a bit. Malik then lifted his missing arm. "Two factors: One,I'm missing one of these. Two." Malik then pointed at Altair's birthmark. "I don't have a scar."

"It's not a scar!"Altair whined.

Malik laughed. "I know I know: Birthmark."

Altair looked up. "Dad said I got this birthmark from my mom. Same goes with my eyes."

"I see. My dad said that I have my mom's patience and smile."

"…I don't remember my mom. Dad can tell me how she looked like,but I couldn't be able to picture it."

"Same."

There was silence between the two friends,just staring at the passing clouds.

"Still,you're having a big party tomorrow night. Lots of girls will be there,and lots of important people."

"I could care less,its just a party I have to go otherwise dad will scold me."

"It's your birthday!"

Altair whined.

Malik looked up at the sky. "But you know."

"Hm?"

"Royal Party equals that the other princes will be coming."

Altair's eyes narrowed a bit at that. "That's right,father did invited the rest of the three kingdoms." Altair pulled the hood of his robe and had it cover his eyes. "I barely know them well though. We have met from time to time but,I just don't see why they have to be invited."

"But they'll still be coming,and remember how I mentioned the girls,the daughters of the nobles from Syria kingdom and others? If there's girls there's surely to be you-know-who."

Altair groaned. "Oh yes. How could I ever forget the cassanova of the kingdoms." Altair said as his eyes twitched to the name. "Ezio."

At the Firenze Kingdom,the castle was filled with commotion. The Auditore family were preparing to leave for Syria Kingdom. They were closest to them,as their dessert Kingdom ended theirs of plains and grasslands with flourishing plants began. If they were to arrive at the nick of time for the party however,they would have to leave the day before. So the maids and servants were packing up,making preparations. In a room within the castle,a boy flirted with one of the maids. He was Ezio Auditore;the second prince of Firenze Kingdom. He had medium short hair which he had made into a ponytail. His dark brown hair matched his chocolate colored eyes. He wore his long white button up shirt with ruffles at the end of them,a sleeveless jacket over it,shorts and some sandals with silver buttons. He was pretty handsome for his age,which made him popular with the ladies. He proved to be growing to become somewhat of a player,trying to pick up on any girl he got interested in,even if just for fun,somewhat abusing his charm. But his father would constantly talk to him,and secretly hope he would mature himself out of the stage.

Ezio walked down the hall as he was kicked out of his room by the maid,insisting that he would be late to his carriage. This Ezio was young,naïve and laid back if anything else.

"Ezio!" He turned to see his young sister Claudia running up to him. She seemed to be having trouble running in a dress. As soon as she arrived she was yelling at his face. "Idiota,we are supposed to get ready to leave. To get to the Syria Kingdom will take us a full day by carriage.

Ezio pouted at his sister. "You shouldn't yell at your big brother like that,Claudia. We have all day to get to Syria Kingdom."

"Mother and father are insisting for you to be at your best behavior Ezio. You do remember what happened last time with Prince Altair?"Claudia asked. Ezio looked back at the memory and a smirk crept upon his face. Oh yes,that one day at the Syria VS Firenze Sailing Competition. Both the royal families were asked to attend to inspire the competitors,which meant that Ezio and Altair would of met one way or another that day. They were on a boat to watch the competition from way up close. Ezio thought it was a funny idea to see the prince of the dessert give a try at the water,so he had 'accidentally' tripped him,causing him to fall in. It wasn't a big incident,as Altair was quickly saved,and he was forgiven by Umar. (Not by Altair though) But Giovanni scold him all the way home. Ever since the two princes haven't been on the best terms,considering their clashing personalities.

"Ezio!"Claudia yelled,bringing back Ezio into reality. "Please promise me you won't do anything bad this time. Last time it was humiliating enough."

"I promise you,sister,I won't do anything this time."Ezio said with a sincere voice as he and his sister made their way downstairs. There their siblings and parents were waiting.

"There you are,I was getting worried of you guys."Queen Maria said as she greeted her son and daughter. The family would be divided in three carriages for all six of them to take to the kingdom.

Ezio quickly ran up to his big brother,Prince Federico. "I want to go with Federico!"

King Giovanni then stepped up. "Actually,Ezio,could you travel with me this time? I wish to speak you."

Ezio looked up and gave a nod to his father. The other three siblings gave a collecting 'oohhhh' before their mother hushed them,getting them in their carriges. Ezio climbed up into the carriage with his father and closed the door. The servants waved their royal family goodbye as they made their way towards the Syria Kingdom. As soon as the carriage started to move,Giovanni turned to Ezio.  
"Ezio."

Ezio turned to his father. "Yes?"

"Do you remember the incident of the Sailing Competition?"  
"Oh not this again. It was an accident."Ezio insisted as he crossed his arms,a bit ashamed.  
"I know I know. I just wish to talk to you."Giovanni said. Ezio looked up. "Ezio,do you know what it takes to be king?"

"To be first born?"  
"Not really. Tell me qualities of what a king must be."

"Well,a King must be strong,loyal and smart. Just like Federico."

"Alright,try to think if you were king,what would you need to be to be king?"

Ezio thought for a bit. "I guess I would need to get stronger,and maybe become more serious?"

"Yes,go on."

"I would need to grow a bit more too,I would need to study more and learn to view the kingdom within the eyes of the people."Ezio says. He was about to continue when he paused. "Father,may I ask,why are you asking me such questions? Federico is going to be the heir to your throne,so shouldn't you be worrying for him?"

Giovanni sighed slightly and patted the seat next to him. Ezio quickly moved closer to his father. "Well Ezio,you are right,Federico would be next to be king. But what if something where to happen to him in his early stages of being king? With no heir of his own the responsibility would lie on the second in line for the throne: You." Ezio tilted his head. "You see Ezio,yes,he will be a heir to the throne,but I worry for you. You're too laid back. I worry that if I don't assess this now you will grow up to foolish for your own good." Ezio looked down. "I just want to make sure that before I go,I know that you will be able to take responsibility on your own seriously,instead on relying on others. You must be prepared to be a leader,in any case that it comes. Do you understand,Ezio?"

"Yes father."Ezio said,analyzing his father's words. They spoke truth,but sort of confusion to the young Ezio. His father smiled and rubbed Ezio's head. Ezio laughed slightly. How much he would learn,yet he did not know what awaited him.

~*~*~  
A luxury boat rode the ocean waves. This would be its 4th day at Ocean,by today at sundown it would arrive in a port at Syria Kingdom. Within it the boat carried the Mohawk Kingdom's royal family. It composed of two simple people. The King,Haytham Kenway,and the Prince,Connor Kenway. The queen had passed away of illness when Connor was young,this only caused the recurring clashes between him and his father to become more frequent. By this point one thing was clear: Prince Connor hated King Haytham. It wasn't a hate to kill,but it was a hate that he preferred to be alone rather than to socialize with his father. Haytham had missed Connor's birth,he was out,exploring the world and studying while the queen raised Connor and the kingdom in its roughest time. Connor sees his father as the reason for his mother to fall sick and pass away. Haytham insisted on trying to fix the relationship between the two. It only worked from time to time,and then some.

The young prince was at the mast with the captain. The captain showed him all the names of the boat and how to drive it. By this time Connor was 14,but very mature for his age,very down to earth. He had dark skin,and dark brown eyes. His hair was silky black,medium length,just around like Ezio's but a bit longer as he had a small braid made on the side of his head.

"Achilles said that one day I'll be able to drive one of these on my own,and I would own my own crew,is what he said right?"Connor asked.

The captain laughed. "Connor my dear boy,by then you will be king,you'll be captain of all the Mohawk Kingdom's armada!" As the captain said this Haytham walked up to the outer deck. He wore his robes and formal attire as he walked around. He took notice of young Connor,who was wearing his casual clothing,taking the wheel behind the boat. Haytham walked up. The captain quickly gave a bow. Connor simply decided to ignore him.

"Connor,I thought you and I would practice some Hamlet?"Haytham asked.

Connor looked away slightly. "I studied it this morning,father. I really want to stick to learning about the boats right now."Connor insisted.

Haytham then knew what Connor was doing. He tried anyways. "Well maybe after you learn about the boat we could talk about marine biology. I'm sure it would be useful-"

"Maybe,though I already have planned to learn how to make sushi from the cook."

Haytham's eye twitched. "Well maybe after that we could try to listen to some Opera I brought with me."

"I'll be reading in my room."

"Well maybe after that-"

"I'll be asleep."

"(Oh he's good.)"Haytham thought. He and Connor would always have these clashes. It would be a constant thing,outside and inside the palace. Haytham would try to comply too Connor and Connor would avoid it by suggesting something else. "(He couldn't care less about the marine life,he just doesn't want to spend some bloody time with me.)" Haytham breathed. "You know you should spend time with me from time to time. We are father and son after all."

"Father and son? More like guy who left his wife to deal with trouble and son who actually gave-"

"Connor Kenway." Haytham's voice was serious. Connor then let go of the wheel and turned to his father,arms crossed. The captain flung himself over the wheel before the ship lost control. Sparks could be seen flying between the glare of Connor and Haytham.

"Come on Connor,at the very least try to comply with me when I want to do stuff with you. You can't be busy ALL the time."

"How come when you are?"

Haytham bit his tongue on that one. The boy was right,ever since Zio's death Haytham has had work non-stop of the Kingdom's constant changing problems. He sighed and got a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I know,after we get back from this party,we will have a day just for us. I'll cancel everything I have and it will be a day where we get to do whatever you want. Just a dad-and-son day,what do you say?"Haytham said in his sweetest,most convincing voice. Connor looked away in thought. He then gave a slight nod.

"…I guess that sounds like a good deal."Connor said. Haytham mentally highfived himself in victory. "Alright! A full on day with my son,just you and me and-" Haytham said when Connor slightly pushed his arm off him. He looked up at his father. His features standing out in the bright sunny day as his mother's eyes only seemed to draw Haytham in.

"Don't act like you know me." With that Connor walked away,walking downstairs back into the ship. Haytham stared at where Connor stood and he let a loud sigh as he massaged his temples. The captain couldn't help but to speak up a bit.

"Your majesty,boys these ages,they can be difficult,sometimes they just want to be alone and their moods can change-"

"It's alright. I'm used to it. Besides the boy is right,I don't know him at all. I'm his father and the gardener knows more of him than I do ten-fold."Haytham said in a sad voice. He really wanted to have a stable father-and-son relationship with Connor,but the way Connor just isolated himself from him didn't made things easy. "I hope to reach him soon though."

Connor made his way to his room within the boat. He climbed up onto the hammock and laid down,swinging from side to side as he stared at the ceiling. Connor had been depressed ever since his mother's death. He was very close to her. He was afraid to warm up to his father. He wasn't even there in Zio's final moments. He was out at sea. He only returned to the news of her death,taking the responsibility of taking care of his son. He grabbed a pillow from the floor and rested it under his head, nestling his head into it. Inside his mind,the 'other him' seemed to speak to him. This 'other him' was something special,that no one,not even Zio nor Haytham knew about,just Connor himself. No one else. He looked around and closed his eyes,muttering something around the words of 'I don't wanna talk about it' as he covered some scars around his wrists with a wrist band. Connor turned as if to face away,he played with his necklace,which once belonged to his mother. "Ista,I miss you." Connor whispered in a soft voice as he drifted into a sound sleep. As Haytham stood in front of his son's room,hearing such whisper in the silence of the boat,he could only feel a lump going up his throat. Was he really so far off that not even his son would want him as a shoulder to cry on? He sighed and walked away,retreating to his chambers.

Malik and Altair rested on the floor. They had made a fort with cushions and drapery and bed sheets that they had asked from the maids. They lay inside of their fort. They were at the verge of sleeping as the moonlight passed through Altair's window.

"…Malik?"

"Hm…?"

"We will always be friends,right?"

"Ngh,yeah."

"That's good." Altair rested back. "You know you're my only friend."

"Uh huh…"Malik was obviously too sleepy to respond rationally. But this gave Altair some hope for his future. He was raised within the walls,only allowed outside on visits and ways of learning with his father. But he was tutored alone,and he never got a chance to play with children his age,only Malik,and that was from time to time that their parents actually let them have free time. He closed his eyes,drifting to slumber,not knowing what awaited him. Him and everyone.


End file.
